Understand
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: [02] He made a mental note to find out how many days it would take until he understood her. He estimated it would be around...never. [Mimi and Matt Friendship OneShot. Hints of Sorato and Michi] Companion to 'Study'.


This is the companion piece to Study, but isn't a sequel. Either one can be read first, but the events that take place here take place anywhere from a few months to a year after Study. This is a Mimi and Matt FRIENSHIP fic, and has hints of Michi and Sorato, but if necessary, can be taken as a Mimato.

Hope you enjoy this! I'm going to be focusing my efforts on Color, a PR fic, so I might not be able to get a drabble up everyday, but expect one once a week!

Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

---------------------------------

"You'll do fine, Mimi"

The girl to whom the boy was speaking to was nervously pacing across the carpeted floor. The boy was holding his head with a manner of boredom.

"Mimi, please stop," The girl abruptly stopped moving, but instead bit her lip.

"Matt, how can you be so confident?" She asked, nervously. "You're the one who can sing."

"So? I can confidently say that you can sing perfectly fine" Mimi shook her head.

"I'm going to mess up, Matt, I assure you." Matt shook _his_ head.

"You need to stop doubting yourself," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and directed her toward the armchair in front of him. "If you keep criticizing yourself, it'll just make you more nervous."

"Now you tell me," Mimi muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Matt sighed, but didn't say anything. He, frankly, didn't know what to say. The girl was just too stubborn.

Mimi's foot jangled next to the leg of the chair, causing Matt's nerves to rise as well.

"Mimi!" he said, exasperated. "Stop it! You're making me nervous."

She stopped her foot and uncrossed her legs.

"Matt," she questioned slowly, the subject obviously bugging her for quite some time. "Why'd you come?"

"I guess because Tai and Sora told me too." Mimi gloomily looked at the floor.

"Oh."

"No, no, Mimi-" Matt began.

"It's okay, Matt," She looked up at him. "Really." Matt shook his head vigorously.

"No, it's not okay," he moved to the edge of his seat. "I came today to cheer you on and to give you support as you try to achieve one of your well-deserved goals." Mimi smiled.

"Thanks Matt." Matt blushed.

"It's nothing really."

"It's a wonder how Sora gets through to you." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Mimi."

"I know, I know," Mimi sighed. She looked up when the contractor who had contacted her walked up to where the two were sitting. "Oh no."

Matt followed her gaze and shot Mimi a 'good-luck' smile. She widened her eyes at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Minutes passed by, and Matt waited outside the audition room. He had tried to listen in, but found the walls to be sound-proof.

Mimi had been so excited to be able to audition for a lead role in a Broadway show in New York. She had been beaming with joy when she had told Matt and the others.

So, when a dejected girl clad in pink walked out of the room, Matt immediately went to comfort her.

"What happened?" He asked his voice filled with sympathy. "How'd you do?" Mimi smiled at him through her troubled face.

"Apparently I did really well," She told him. "But there was a catch."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" Mimi sighed, gloomily.

"I'd have to move to New York for at least two years." She ran her fingers though her hair. "I don't think I could be separated from my friends for that long." Matt frowned.

"So you're rejecting the offer?"

"No. Oh, I don't know," Mimi said, frustrated. "I really want to act in the play, but I can't just abandon everything here."

"You wouldn't be abandoning anything or anyone," Matt assured her. "I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to." Mimi stuck out her tongue.

"That wasn't very helpful, you know." When he only smiled, she shook her head. "Oh, why me? Why not Sora? Or Kari?"

"Probably because fate planned it out that way," Matt chided.

"Not helping."

"Sorry, Sorry."

Mimi started to pace once more, drawing a sigh from Matt. The former ignored him, however.

"If I decided not to take the offer, what else could I do?" She spoke softly, but loud enough for Matt to hear her.

"You're an awesome cook, you know. You could always do something involving food." Mimi looked at him.

"That's actually...smart." She sunk into the armchair behind her, and began to tune out. "And it makes a lot of sense."

"Do you have to tell them your decision now?" Matt asked, carefully choosing his words. Mimi started.

"Oh, I already gave my answer."

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to stay. Tai wouldn't be able to get through the day without me."

"You made me get all mushy just so you could tell me that you made the choice already?!"

"Sorry," Mimi shrugged. "I thought you'd figure it out sooner."

"You're pure evil." Matt muttered, sinking into the chair behind him. Mimi hesitantly giggled.

"I said I was sorry." Matt shook his head, and covered it with his hands.

Mimi stood up and held a hand out towards the blonde.

"Come on, let's go." Matt, still shocked, reached out and accepted the hand. Getting up, he followed Mimi.

"I'll never understand her," he mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, Mimi was right behind him.

"That's why I'm so special."

Matt, taken aback, shook his head once again while heading towards the door.

His head hurt from all the thinking he had been forced to do, plus the stress of agreeing to come in the first place. Mimi, on the other hand, was deeply pondering her decision, not a care in the world. She was distinctly debating skipping at this point.

The contrast was highly amusing.

Matt slowly spoke, trying to raze his confusion.

"Why'd you ask me what I thought if you'd already given your answer?"

Mimi, who had been wakened from her reverie, faced him. She just shrugged.

Matt opened his mouth the reply, but was cut short when Mimi sped up, a hop hidden in her steps, towards the exit.

Rolling his eyes, Matt followed her. The boy made a mental note to record the number of days it would take until he could finally understand that girl.


End file.
